Adeus, até nunca mais
by Kasumi-chan
Summary: Alguém escreveu uma carta para Harry Potter contando seus sentimentos des do primeiro ano. Não é algo muito feliz. R&R!


**A/N:** Nossa... eu não sabia que eu chegaria a este ponto! O_o Tive experiências terríveis com fics de Romance, nunca achei que ia TENTAR DENOVO! Mas aqui estou eu e TENTANDO DENOVO! Só que desta vez é uma coisa um pouco diferente. Por isso não esperem aquela coisa de "romance bobinho" de sempre. Não!!! Agora é coisa séria!!!!! ^__________^ Nunca me imaginei dizendo isso... eu, séria? Hahahahhahahahahhahahahahhahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahhahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence. Ele é © a J.K. Rowling e ninguém mais!

**NO FLAMES!I HATE THEM!  
ADD ME TO YOUR ICQ LIST! MY UIN IS: 157579807**

* * *

**Adeus, até nunca mais**__

_Harry,_

   No começo eu pensava em você como um amigo e você me considerava como uma ninguém, só aquela garota chata da Grifinória que "as vezes" estava passando e dando oi para você. Pois bem, no começo pode ser até que tenha sido assim, mas depois tudo mudou.  
   No segundo ano quando quase todos acreditavam que você era o Herdeiro de Slytherin eu estive ao seu lado. Te apoiei, de longe, mas apoiei. E quando eu tentei me aproximar, tentei mostrar o quanto eu gostava de você, mas fui ignorada.  
   No terceiro ano aconteceu. Me apaixonei por você e comecei a perceber tudo sobre a sua vida. Des de que você tinha uma queda por aquela chinesa idiota. Como era mesmo o nome dela? Chiu Chong? Não sei, já faz algum tempo. Mas esse não é o ponto, a verdade é que eu comecei a te amar de verdade. De longe, mas tentando me aproximar aos poucos. Conversamos algumas vezes no almoço, e até tivemos aulas de Adivinhação juntos! Mas você nem me notou. Nem para olhar para mim com outros olhos. Isso me custou acho que 7 ou 8 noites em claro, pensando no assunto e, muitas vezes, chorando. Nem mesmo minha melhor amiga soube. Você sabe, Lavender "Lilá" Brown.  
   No quarto ano, quando seu nome saiu do Cálice de Fogo, eu não duvidei de você. Muito pelo contrário, eu acreditei que você não tinha posto seu nome lá! Até uma de suas melhores amigas, aquela Hermione Granger, estava meio que duvidando. Você acha que eu não percebia? Não, eu só tinha olhos para você, eu só pensava em você! Em nada mais, só você!  
   Você não imagina como fiquei feliz quando você veio com aquele seu sorriso doce alguns dias antes do Baile de Inverno e me convidou para ir com você. Eu achei que ia morrer! Respirei fundo e respondi que sim, até mesmo tive que recusar o pedido do Simas depois! Me arrumei toda, exagerei ao máximo para parecer a mais bonita da festa! Talvez fosse minha chance de finalmente ter você para mim, de ter os seus olhos tão verdes sempre olhando nos meus.  
   Mas a surpresa foi maior ainda quando você simplesmente me ignorou na festa. Você me USOU como se eu fosse algo descartável, algo que se usa uma vez e joga fora! Não senhor, eu não sou esse tipo de garota! Por mais que eu te amasse, por mais que eu te achasse o meu par perfeito, por mais que eu tentasse ganhar sua atenção... você sempre ia olhar para mim como... lixo.  
    Aquela tinha sido minha conclusão no fim do quarto ano. Mas no quinto as coisas mudaram um pouco. Eu não ia mais me fazer de garotinha boba que fica no pé do garoto maravilha! Eu me arrumei, cortei os cabelos e mudei minha posição. Agora eu ia chamar a atenção de OUTROS garotos para VOCÊ se aproximar de mim. E adiantou? Claro que sim! Homens são todos iguais, só enxergam a beleza no começo. Pares perfeitos são aqueles em que as garotas tem as duas qualidades que agradem o homem. E eu, por acaso, tinha essas qualidades.  
   Pensei que tinha conseguido. Saimos algumas vezes durante o quinto ano e você até foi o primeiro que beijei. Foi a coisa mais maravilhosa de toda a minha vida! Era como se eu tivesse finalmente atingido meus objetivos. Mas tudo que é bom, dura pouco.  
   No final do sexto ano você me deixou. Foi como no Baile de Inverno: usou um pouquinho e largou. Foi para os braços daquela Weasley bobinha! O que você viu nela que não viu em mim? Eu tenho beleza, você e eu tivemos longas conversas e você sempre me adorou! E quando tudo ia muito bem, você chega do nada e acaba todo nosso relacionamento. Quem você pensa que é Harry James Potter? Que poderes você tem para chegar e destruir meu coração desse jeito?  
   Pois bem, este aqui é o troco. Estamos no fim do sétimo ano, e amanhã é o Baile Final. Estaremos acabando os sete anos em Hogwarts! E com quem você vai? Olhe a sua volta! Não tem Ginnyzinha, ela esta indo com Draco Malfoy, seu inimigo. Não tem Chozinha, ela virou a garota mais fácil de Hogwarts e esta indo com o garoto mais popular da Corvinal. Não tem Mioninha, ela esta namorando o seu amiguinho Weasley, Ron. E agora? Quem sobrou? Não olhe para mim, querido, eu estou indo com Simas. Aliás, aquele seu pedido para ir ao baile de antes de ontem foi horrível. O que houve, Potter? Perdeu a pose?  
   Sim, eu acho que toda essa coisa de "o menino que sobreviveu" e "puro, meigo e coitadinho" não esta colando mais. Por dentro você ficou mais podre que o próprio Lord das Trevas! Você me usa duas vezes e ainda tem coragem de pedir uma terceira vez. Muito bem, Potter, fique sabendo que a partir de hoje estou te esquecendo para sempre. Vou apagar da minha memória as noites em claro pensando em você, e vou secar todas as lágrimas derramadas nessas noites.  
   Espero que você perceba seus erros. Não vou pedir uma resposta, não vou pedir seu perdão. Não quero nenhum deles, pois não saberei se são falsos ou não. Não confio mais em você, Potter.   
    Adeus, até nunca mais.

_Parvati Patil___

* * *

**A/N:** Este é o fim, o que você achou? Espero que tenha gostado! E lembre-se:

REVIEW OR DIE!

**~Invader Saz~**


End file.
